Gravity Antonion
Gravity Antonion, known as in Japan, is a new generation Reploid from Mega Man X8 that works in a anti-gravity laboratory. He is a very intelligent scientist, and is calm and polite. When he became a Maverick, he took control of the tower above the anti-gravity lab, which has a lot of switches that shift gravity. He attacks by creating giant cubes above the Hunters to smash them and turning the room to make the cube fall on them (actually, he shifts gravity, but to the characters it feels like room-turning). If the cube falls on him, he will lift it and throw at the Hunters. He can also create a pillar-like object to hit the player when close to him. After losing some health, he will create a large Squeeze Bomb in the middle of the room, and releases a green goo from his back that can hold the player. In Normal and Hard Modes, he can make several cubes fall consecutively after losing some health. He is weak against the weapons gained from Dark Mantis, perhaps partly due to the fact that Shadow Runner and Black Arrow are seeking weapons, and Rasetsusen can hit anything that gets close to Zero when he spins. Another note is that shadows are unaffected by gravity, since shadow is the absence of light. Stage enemies Enemies in Gravity Antonion's stage, Primrose: *Batton Bone S *Bustard *Protectoral *Rollerroid *Spiky *Tortshell *Turn Cannon Dialogues from Mega Man X8 When Playing as X X: You used to be an incredible scientist. What happened? What are you up to? Gravity Antonion: Incredible scientist? Who are you to say such things? I don't pursue my research just to earn praise from the likes of you. X: Have you gone Maverick as well? Gravity Antonion: Maverick? Once again, you attach labels to me. What arrogance! Hmpf. At any rate, if you choose to stand in my way, I'll destroy you! When Playing as X (After Defeating Four Mavericks) X: Did he... Did Sigma make you go Maverick? Gravity Antonion: My master is not incorrect in his philosophy. X: But Sigma plans to bring catastrophe to this world! He's evil! Gravity Antonion: And the thought that it is this world that is evil has never crossed your mind? Oh, forget it... If you get in my way, I'll destroy you! When Playing as Zero Zero: You used to be an incredible scientist, but it looks like you've gone Maverick now. Gravity Antonion: Incredible? Maverick? What do those words even mean? Zero: You'd have to ask someone smarter than me. Gravity Antonion: Your honestly is matched only by your supreme foolishness. Well, at any rate, if you choose to stand in my way, I'll destroy you! When Playing as Zero (After Defeating Four Mavericks) Zero: Has Sigma made you like this? Did he force you and the others to go Maverick? Gravity Antonion: Maverick? You actually think you can sum my master up with that word? Zero: All I know about him is that we can’t let him get away with this or the world's in trouble. Gravity Antonion: Your honesty is matched only by your supreme foolishness. If you can't understand our great plan, then you must be eliminated. When Playing as Axl Axl: Antonion...You used to be such a genius. Have you gone insane? What are you planning? Gravity Antonion: Insane? Ha ha. That's funny. Are you saying that you yourself are perfectly sane? Are you even sure that you're on the right side? Axl: I'm pretty sure. It's not too hard to tell good from evil. That much I know for sure. Gravity Antonion: '''Ha! I couldn't agree more! The problem here is the world we live in. But I plan to fix all that! When Playing as Axl (After Defeating Four Mavericks) '''Axl: Antonion... Has Sigma made you go Maverick? Gravity Antonion: You're the prototype for our new generation of Reploids. Surely, you understand. Axl: I don't even wanna understand. Sigma is the bad guy here. PERIOD. '''Gravity Antonion: '''Ha ha ha ha! Fool! Very well, then. I'll destroy you! Trivia *The Primrose stage is situated in the northeast of Australia, possibly in Queensland or a nearby island like New Guinea. *Oddly, in the battle with Antonion, if one shot him with the Shadow Runner/Rasetsusen/Black Arrow, at the same time he changes the gravity with a block about to fall on him, Antonion doesn't move again from under the block, and one has to restart the level, because the battle simply cannot be finished (as one can't hit him, because of the block, and the block itself can't be destroyed neither). *Gravity Antonion's weapon is similar to Gravity Beetle's weapon. *Gravity Antonion is similar in appearance to Boomer Kuwanger. Category:Mavericks Category:Insect Mavericks Category:Mega Man X8 bosses